TFP: Speed Metal
by Kitty.Undeadx
Summary: One-shot taking place during the TFP episode 'Speed Metal'. Warning: Knockout's sexiness and Nirvana's awesome trash talking contained inside might be too much for you to handle. You have been warned. Enjoy.


a/n: So my nephew was watching Transformers Prime on Netflix today, and while he was watching the episode "Speed Metal", I got inspired to write this one-shot. This is the race that happens in the very beginning of the episode, but only containing Nirvana. That episode obviously occurs before my current fic 'A Girl and her Seeker', but this was just all in fun and has nothing to do with that fic. That and... I love Knockout. I just think him and Nirvana would make an awesome street racing duo. :3

**Speed Metal**

Nirvana yawned as she walked down the dimly lit corridor of the Nemesis. Starscream had finally let her off from work and she was exhausted. Even though the Seeker was her guardian, he still gave her jobs to do, but always made sure to never over work her. He knew she had her limits of what she could and couldn't do, she was human after all. Just like the Autobots with their human companions, Nirvana was in the same position, only choosing to work for the Decepticons. The only reason being, she's come to grow quite close to Starscream.

As she was about to walk through the door into Starscream's room, she was stopped by Knockout.

"Hey Nirvana. I was hoping to run into you." He said in his smooth, velvet like voice. She turned around to address him, his piercing red optics gazing into her hazel/blue eyes.

"What do you want Knockout?" she asked a tad harshly. No, she didn't hate the medic, she was just tired and wanted to sleep.

Knockout picked her up in his servo and held her out in front of him. "Wanna go to a street race with me?" he smirked at the goth sitting in his palm.

She sighed, "I would love to Knockout, but I want to turn in early tonight."

The red mech frowned slightly, "Aww come on Nirvana. Starscream always keeps you cooped up on this ship when you're not in school. Don't you want to go have a little fun?" He asked, trying to coax her to come with him.

Nirvana shrugged, "I go on missions with him, doesn't that count?"

Knockout rolled his optics, "Not really." he sighed, "You're only 16, you should be more outgoing like all fleshlings your age are. And I know for a fact you love things that go fast. Whether it be in the air or on the ground." Knockout moved his face plates a little closer to hers, with a mischievous grin. "I can show you true speed. I'm the fastest thing on four wheels. So how about it, hm?"

Nirvana looked away from him and gathered her thoughts, ~_He does have a point. It couldn't hurt, right? Just this once...I could try something different. Besides, I always wanted to drive an Aston Martin._~

She looked back up at him and smiled with a nod, "Fine, I'll go with you. Just give me a second to change clothes."

"Of course." he smiled and sat her down. She ran into Starscream's room picked out an outfit from her belongings. A black pair of skinny jeans with silver studs lining the pockets and holes in the knees, a black long-sleeved shirt, a black short-sleeved Breaking Bejamin shirt to wear over it and her black boots. After slipping on her black fingerless gloves and quickly straightening her long hair, she put on her black jacket with the purple Decepticons symbol on the back, keeping it unzipped, and walked out to meet Knockout.

The red mech saw her and grinned, "You look stunning."

Nirvana smiled as she rolled her eyes, "Right. Let's go."

Knockout picked her up and walked to the space bridge. Setting the coordinates, the portal lit up to life. He then transformed in to his alt. mode and opened the drivers side door, "Hop in princess."

The teen raised a brow at the nickname but paid no mind to it as she got in the car. Knockout put the seat belt around her as they drove off into the light.

**...**

As Knockout drove down the dark road, Nirvana stared out the window silently, smirking to herself. She suddenly didn't feel tired anymore and this was her first time street racing, the excitement was getting to her. Even though she will have to hear a ear-full from Starscream later, she didn't care. All she cared about was now.

"Something on your mind? You seem quiet." Knockout asked, breaking the silence.

"I'm fine. In fact, I'm a little excited." she said as she relaxed a bit more in the seat.

"See? I was right." she could hear the smirk in his voice, and she nodded. "Yeah, you were."

A few minutes of driving later, Knockout pulled up to three other cars lined up next to each other. ~_This must be it._~

"Knockout, roll the window down." He did so as she looked to her right, through the passengers side window. There was another car parked next to him, with a black paint job. He rolled his window down as well, giving Nirvana a grin.

"Hey baby. Not from around here, are you?" he took notice of the red car, "European model?"

Upon hearing the 'baby' comment, Nirvana glared at him and placed her hands on the steering wheel. "Better than your piece of junk. I've seen better rims on a shopping cart."

Knockout stifled his laughter as she gave the creep a cocky grin.

"You won't be saying that when I win!" he growled as he took his ring and scratched Knockout's finish.

Nirvana could feel, yes, FEEL Knockout growl. She tensed up. ~_Oh boy, he's in for it now._~

"After I win, we can hook up and go to my place for a little fun. How's that sound baby?" his grin was even bigger then before.

The goth's eyes narrowed as she revved the engine, her eyes flaring with hatred and disgust, "Piss off, vermin. You're not worth my time."

Knockout rolled the window back up as he shifted gears. "Big mistake." he hissed.

"By the time we're done with him, someone will have to come and scrape him off the concrete." she growled.

"I just adore your trash talking, Nirvana." he replied with a dark tone.

"Thanks. Now how about you live up to your name and knock him out of this race?" she smirked playfully.

"With pleasure. He's gong to pay dearly for scratching my finish." he snarled as he revved his engine.

As soon as the flag was lowered, Knockout spun his tires, kicking up dust, and sped off. The creep was in first, but that didn't last long as the medic rammed into the back of his car.

His opponent swerved and lost speed, and Knockout took the opening as he sped up beside him. His opponent didn't give up though as he tried to hit Knockout, but the con was expecting this as he swerved out of the way, picked up more speed, and rammed into him with full force.

The black car lost control and went off the road, flipping a few times where it landed upside down.

Knockout drove up to the edge of the small cliff and stopped, "You scratch my paint, I scratch yours." Nirvana giggled as Knockout reversed and drove away from the scene, "That was fun. We need to do this again."

The medic chuckled, "Oh we will, princess."

"Hey Knockout?"

"Yes?"

"Don't call me princess." she said as she rested her feet on the dashboard and drifted off to sleep.


End file.
